Stepping on Butterflies
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: It's 2019 and an old friend returns to Jack's life. Can Jack allow for what must happen to happen or will the temptation of getting back a lost love be too much as past and present intermix?


Natalie Llewellyn should have known that one night off would be too much to ask for. As her phone vibrated in her pocket, Natalie moved through the nightclub and rang her caller back.

"I'm at Ridgeley's, what's up?" Natalie asked.

"Something alien in Bute Park, we'll be outside Ridgeley's in two minutes."

Natalie went back to her friends from university and it took three attempts before her friends heard her and let her go. Outside the SUV was idling halfway down the street. Antony Brady and Matt Thompson were sitting in the front seats waiting on her. As Natalie got into the car, Matt passed her the trainers and stun gun she had left at the hub; suspecting that her night out was likely to be hijacked by work. As Antony drove them to the park Natalie slipped off her four-inch wedge heels and put on her trainers. Matt led them to the place where the alien energy had conformed. A man was lying on the ground unconscious and a small silver object lay a few feet away next to a bush.

"What's the plan?" Natalie asked looking around in case something jumped them.

"Usual retconning job I'd say." Antony replied as he slipped off his jacket and used it to pick up the object.

"Hang on a minute," Matt said as he studied the man lying on the ground. He knew who he was. "This could be bad." Matt muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong Matt?" Natalie asked.

"He's one of us. Well he _was_ one of us." Matt explained.

"Let's take him back then, c'mon Mattie boy." Antony said lifting the man. Natalie followed the men back to the SUV as they sped back to the hub. As the men took the man into the med bay; Antony threw the keys to Natalie and told her to get Jack. Natalie nodded; they all knew where Jack would be. It had been one of those days today.

Jack stood in the darkened graveyard beside a grave. Jack whispered to the grave, almost believing that the person who lay sleeping under the ground could hear him.

"Remember the times when we would go out, all five of us and the guys and girls would always be flirting with you and trying to dance with you. But you only danced with me. Well, me and Tosh but the two of you were best friends but it was no big deal. I miss you so much, if I could turn back the time or even see you again I would tell you that I love you. That was my biggest mistake that day."

"Jack, you need to come back to the hub. You need to see who we've found." Natalie said, walking towards Jack. Jack nodded and turned to Natalie who didn't give any inclination that she heard a word that he'd said.

"Nice shoes," Jack quipped. Natalie stuck her tongue out. She thought the slightly battered white trainers were a nice touch to the dark blue mini-dress and black leggings. As they went back to the hub, Natalie refused to tell Jack who they had found and instead led him into the med bay. Jack froze at the sight of the person lying on the table. _It couldn't be…_

Lying on the table was a tall man with dark hair. His eyes were shut but Jack knew they were as blue as a summer's sky. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and tie. Jack stepped towards him nervously. It had to be a dream and he would wake up and he'd be alone. There was no possible way that he could be here. It was impossible. Then again, Torchwood didn't know the meaning of the word 'impossible'. Almost as if the very presence of Jack was enough to rouse him, the man on the table woke up.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here, I'm Dr Antony Brady." Antony replied.

"It's Ok, you're in 2019 but don't worry. I'm here." Jack said reassuringly reaching out and taking the man's hand and squeezing it as tightly as he could.

"Jack,"

"Ianto,"

"We'll leave you guys alone for a few moments." Matt said and the three of them left the med bay and went down to the cells to speak in private.

"What the hell is that about?" Matt asked.

"You tell us, you're the one who said he was one of us." Natalie pressed.

"I think he's Ianto Jones." Matt said.

"How do you know?" Antony asked.

"Two reasons; one we've seen the files on the old personnel in the Old Archives and two; Jack just said his name and three; the wall." Matt answered. Antony and Natalie nodded knowingly now. They knew about the wall, they even added to it themselves.

The wall was something that was set up in the days after the 456 invasion. When it had been revealed that a member of Torchwood had died trying to stop the 456 from taking the children, tributes from people all over the city began being posted outside the old tourist office which everyone knew was the way into Torchwood. News cuttings, messages of thanks, flowers and even a few teddies had been fixed to the wall. Torchwood had been the city's worst kept secret at the time. Word spread and ten years later people still put messages of thanks onto the wall to ensure that the sacrifice of Ianto Jones wouldn't be forgotten. When each of them had joined Torchwood Antony, Matt and Natalie had added their own message to the wall.

Matt, Natalie and Antony peeked down into the med bay to see Jack and Ianto simply staring at one another. "What do we do now?" Matt asked.

"You guys go home. I'll get a look at this thing. Come on, you've been flat out all day so scram. I'll take the night shift." Natalie replied. Matt and Antony left the hub and Natalie sat down at her workstation. Working with different and alien technology was what she did best. Each of them had their own jobs. Antony was their medic and Matt specialised with computers. Natalie specialised in other forms of technology especially translators. Plugging in her earphones, Natalie began to examine the device.

Down in the med bay, Jack and Ianto simply stared at one another in silence. Eventually Ianto broke the silence.

"The last thing I remember was it was June 2009. Have I gone far forwards?" Ianto asked.

"Ten years," Jack replied. June 2009. That meant there were only four weeks until…

"The hub looks different. What happened?" Ianto asked.

"You know I can't tell you that." Jack replied.

"Well some things never change." Ianto said with a wry smile which Jack reciprocated.

"I can't believe it's you." Jack whispered moving towards Ianto and running his hands over him, thinking that Ianto would vanish from a single touch. Jack grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I've done and what I will do." Jack apologised. His behaviour towards Ianto for that week had been terrible. He's been a terrible boss and a terrible boyfriend and his actions for that whole week were completely horrific.

Ianto put his hand over Jack's mouth before he could do any more babbling. "I forgive you unless you've cheated on me with John Hart, then I'll kill you." Ianto said. Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling. "So what's 2019's Torchwood like?"

"Matt Thompson and Natalie Llewellyn are our computer and technology experts and as you know Antony Brady's our doctor. Antony's been here for around four years and Matt for three. Natalie only started in March. They're a good team; almost as good as we used to be back in the day." Jack explained.

"What about Gwen?" Ianto asked.

"She decided to leave after her second pregnancy. It took her until her eighth month the second time to realise that pregnancy and Torchwood don't mix." Jack answered, remembering the screaming match held between him, Gwen, Rhys and Antony that lasted three hours before Gwen finally conceded defeat. They still remained in touch. Ianto nodded and for a moment they looked at one another before Jack kissed Ianto. Blissful oblivion enveloped Jack. All that mattered now was that he was holding and kissing Ianto who was kissing him back in a way Jack hadn't been kissed in far too long. When the need for oxygen got too much they broke apart and Ianto studied Jack. From the moment he set eyes on Jack, he had known. It was in Jack's eyes and Ianto wasn't stupid.

"How long?" Ianto asked.

"Ten years this summer." Jack whispered.

Ianto nodded. "Hope it was something impressive."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jack replied.

"Will we see if they've found anything about the device?" Ianto said slipping off the table and walking with Jack across the hub. The hub was totally different to what it looked like in Ianto's time, but some bits and pieces were the same. The water tower was still there and the walkway leading to the cells and archives was still there also. Natalie was sitting in her workstation plugged into whatever music player Apple had produced this time. Jack shook her shoulder and Natalie removed an earphone and the tinny sound of pop music could be heard.

"What have we got here Nat?" Jack asked.

"It's a basic time travel device." Natalie replied.

"How does it work?" Ianto asked.

"I couldn't say for sure but I can hack into the UNIT records to see if they have any info on it. It'll take me time because they've tightened up their security since they twigged we've been hacking in again." Natalie replied.

"How long are we talking here?" Jack asked.

Natalie shrugged. "An hour or so? I need to hack into UNIT itself then into the Archives."

"Do what you have to. I'll be back soon." Jack said and walked out of the hub.

"Is he still like this?" Ianto asked.

"Sort of, it depends on the day really. Most of the time he's just Jack you know, being the boss, saving the say and flirting with everyone along the way but then there are days like today when he just sits and remembers and leaves the hub without speaking to anyone. We're used to it and have learnt not to ask questions." Natalie replied.

"How do you know so much about UNIT and their alien tech?" Ianto asked.

"I managed to hack into UNIT's computer systems ten years ago at the age of fourteen. Long story short I got into huge trouble and would have been arrested except I was too young." Natalie explained as she typed away at her computer. Eventually she was into the UNIT database and half an hour later the words were replaced by Italian. Natalie was deep in her work that she didn't notice Ianto leaving the hub.

Jack sat on the roof of the Millennium Stadium. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. Ianto had been dead for ten years and out of nowhere he comes back. Jack could vaguely remember when this had happened.

_June 2009_

"_I think I've found it." Ianto said picking up the small silver device. There was a flash of blinding white light and Ianto was gone._ _When he returned, Ianto refused to say where he had been and the device was placed into the archives. _

_Four weeks later the kids stopped…_

Jack wasn't sure of what to do or say. If he told Ianto what was to happen, it would interfere with the time lines. The Doctor had told him that July 9th 2009 was a fixed point in time like he was. How ironic. The fact he was to live forever and the day his lover died were both thing that could never be changed. Unless… if he was to ensure Ianto didn't return to 2009 then maybe, just maybe…

"Penny for them?" Ianto said as he sat down beside Jack.

"There's a problem." Jack replied.

"Which is?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you go home, you'll die. If you stay here, it'll mess up the time lines." Jack explained shortly. There was silence for a few moments.

"Then there's only one option. If the device gets fixed then I'll have to go back." Ianto answered.

"But you'll die!" Jack stated.

"I have to die sometime. I know that I've been on borrowed time since Canary Wharf." Ianto replied. Jack marvelled at how calm Ianto was. He wasn't crying or scared. He was just accepting his fate. Jack knew if it was anyone else, they would be pleading to stay, to live that bit longer. Ianto was different. He wouldn't argue, or cry or beg. Ianto was brave enough to return to his destiny. His destiny was to die so young. Jack couldn't help but be reminded of a younger version of himself who fought against a satellite full of Daleks and had done so knowing he would pay with his life.

"Come on; let's see if Natalie's found anything." Jack said getting to his feet and taking Ianto's hand as they got off the roof and returned to the hub.

Back inside the hub Natalie was muttering to herself as she studied the device. As Jack and Ianto came into the hub and walked over to Natalie, she turned and gave a wan smile.

"Right, I think I've got the correct files. It comes from the planet Nilyxian and as you know it's a basic time travel device. For it to work, it'll have to recharge which will take twelve hours and once its charged we can set it to go back ten years and get you home." Natalie explained holding back a yawn.

"Right Natalie you can go home and sorry for ruining your night out." Jack ordered.

"Don't be, it was just the old gang on the lash and trying to find a man. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Natalie said and left the hub.

Jack and Ianto sat up in Jack's office. They were talking about different topics, trying to avoid talking about what must happen tomorrow. "Now I know how Tosh felt when we sent Tommy back." Jack said.

"Leaving someone you lo-care about to return home and save the world. The bottom line is that we both know it has to be done. If I could stay then I would, you know I would. But the fact remains that I can't. Just remember the good times as well as the bad." Ianto replied.

"Like the time Owen came in with a hangover and you and Tosh and Suzie took turns squirting him with a water pistol?" Jack laughed.

"He chased me around the hub for an hour with a scalpel in one hand and a needle filled with ammonium hydroxide in the other. Not my smartest idea but it was worth it." Ianto nodded.

"And the time Gwen caught us in the hothouse?" Jack said with that familiar Jack-leer.

"Don't remind me, I could barely look her in the face afterwards." Ianto replied, blushing at the memory.

"Maybe we should create a new memory for both of us to remember." Jack said moving closer to Ianto and closing the gap between them. The kiss became more passionate and they moved down into Jack's bunker. Lying in Jack's small bed with their arms bound tight around each other, neither spoke. It was one of those moments where words weren't needed at all.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"Don't." Ianto replied.

"I need to say it. I won't be able to when the time comes so let me tell you know. I love you Ianto Jones. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry for what's to happen and how I behave towards you." Jack confessed.

"I love you too." Ianto replied and they both fell asleep.

"You go up."

"No you!"

Natalie, Matt and Antony stood by the steps leading up to Jack's office. Natalie had informed the guys of what the device was and what was to happen. None of them felt comfortable with the idea that they were sending Ianto to his death. They knew that if Ianto returned to 2009 then he would die. There was no other option though. Jack and Ianto came down the stairs and left the hub to get something to eat before Ianto would need to go back. When Jack and Ianto returned, Antony gave Ianto a last full medical check just to be on the safe side while Matt and Natalie prepared the device. They stood around in silence for a few moments until Matt and Natalie came over with the device carefully in their hands. Ianto thanked them for their help and hugged Jack tightly before activating the device and vanishing in a burst of white light.

_2009_

_As the light cleared, Jack and Gwen rushed over to Ianto who reappeared into the hub. As Gwen fussed over Ianto, Jack where had Ianto gone to. Ianto gave a wan smile and studied the device._

"_Spoilers." _


End file.
